Jessica Dialogue
Camping *"I hope they don't find me here." *"Mmmmm, I think I'll stay here for a while." *"Couldn't it be any other day?" *(coughing) *(sigh) *(quiet, inaudible singing) Acknowledge *"Okay." *"Sure." *"Not a problem." *"If you say so." *"Good." Anger *"I am so done with this crap!" *"Ugh, this is so stupid!" *"Why ''are you being so stupid?!" *"Freaking pissin' me off!" *"''Freakin-augh! Pissin' me off!" *"I'm so sick of this crap!" *"What the hell?!" *"Stop it, stupid ass! God!" Cover *"Come on, let's go!" *"Get behind me, c'mon!" *"Let's go; this way!" *"C'mon, let's go!" *"We should stick together, so c'mon!" Decline *"Please tell me you're joking!" *"Sorry; you're on your own." *"Nah, I don't think so." *"No, cut it out!" *"No, quit being stupid!" *"No! Are you crazy?!" Escape *"I'm not dumb enough to stay here!" *"Awh! Run!" *"Let's get outta here!" *"We have to leave, now!" *"I'm gettin' the hell outta here!" Fire *"Oh my God; here they come!" *"Shoot 'em!" *"Look out, they're coming!" *"Awh! Zombies!" *"Aim for the head!" *"Freakin' kill 'em already!" Hold *"Just hang out here for a bit." *"Everyone, just stay put!" *"Okay, nobody move." *"Don't be so stupid, just stay here." *"Everyone, just wait a sec." Need Ammo *"Okay, I need some ammo now!" *"Why isn't this gun working?!" *"So um, who's the asshole hogging all the ammo?!" *"Could someone please give me some more bullets?" *"Ugh, I'm outta bullets!" Need Health *"Ugh, this won't stop (coughing) bleeding!" *"Guuuys (cough), I don't feel so good..." *"Ugh (cough), I don't want it." *"Oooow, this hurts so bad!" *"Ugh, this won't stop bleeding!" Need Weapon *"Stop being such a selfsih bitch and give me a gun!" *"Why the hell does everyone else have a gun and I get stuck with this thing?!" *"Ugh, this is so stupid; I need a gun!" *"Where're all the freaking guns?!" *"Could someone'' please give me a gun?!" Positive Status *"Huh, I think I'm okay." *"I'm fine, leave me alone." *"You should probably just worry about yourself." *"Huh, do ''I look like I need your help?!" *"Yeah, I'm good." Praise *"Nice!" *"Huh, even I can do that!" *"Haha, God that was so cool!" *"Ha, I bet you can't do that again!" *"That was freaking awesome!" *"Would you quit showing off?!" Status Report *"No-one's dead, right?" *"How you guys doing?" *"Is everybody okay?" *"Is anyone hurt?" *"Is everybody okay?" Thanks *"Thanks, but don't think you're getting any special favors for this." *"Oh-ho-ho, you're so awesome!" *"You know, I'd kiss you if you were a little cuter." *"Aw man, I needed that!" *"Cool!" *"Thanks!" Go *"Eew, this place is gross; why are we here?!" *"I've gotta real bad feeling about this place." *"Whose stupidass idea was it to come here, anyway?!" *"Why'd you lead us here, we are totally lost!" Keep Moving *"Come on, let's keep moving!" *"Let's keep moving!" *"C'mon, hurry up!" *"We've gotta keep going!" Kill *"Another one bites the dust." *"Ha! I got another one!" *"Ugh, stupid zombie!" *"Ha, you see that?!" *"God, would you just die already?!" *"You like that, huh?!" *"You're'' dead'' asshole!" Panic *"(heavy breathing) No! I'm not gonna die!" *"No, I'm not gonna die!" *"(heavy breathing) Stay away from me!" *"No, leave me alone!" *"(heavy breathing) No, leave me alone!" Taunts *"I'm gonna kick your freakin' ass!" *"What the hell?! You freaking pyscho!" *"What do you want from me, God!" *"I'm gonna shoot you in your stupid face!" *"Ugh, what the hell are you doing?!" *"God, you are so freaking ugly!" *"I'm gonna kick your freakin' ass!" *"What do you want from me?! God!" *"Freaking get away!" *"God, you're such an asshole!" Win *"Heh, you see that?! I killed the last one!" *"Look! I'm alive! I can't believe it!" *"God, that was too freaking close!" *"Huh, alright; I think we've got them all!" Category:Survivor Dialogue